The invention relates to an applicator for a cosmetic product, in particular mascara. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such an applicator.
Applicators for mascara can be injection-moulded from plastic material, they are then commonly called “plastic brushes”. They can also be obtained using fibrous elements held between the longitudinal parts of a twisted metal spindle; they are then commonly called “twisted brushes”. Applicators for a cosmetic product have a core, or central part, and spikes extending radially around said core. The extremities of said spikes usually form envelopes extended in a longitudinal direction of extension of said applicator. The spikes of twisted brushes are commonly called “the fibres”.
Plastic brushes of the prior art have distributions of spikes around the core which allow the formation of complex envelopes that facilitate the application of make-up. With regard to twisted brushes, such features appear to be more difficult to obtain, unless operations are used to cut the fibres along paths that are difficult to implement.